Misunderstandings
by KrystalSteele
Summary: Disclaimer: i no own Axel, Reno, or Marly. Spin off from Marked doesn't happen in the story


"Marluxia, wait! I said I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Axel ran down the corrider trying to catch the fleeing vampire. Why is Marly running in the first place you ask? Weel in the Grand Hall that morning, during breakfast, Axel, an *Ignisu user, _might_ have said some things to the pinkhead vampire that pissed him off.

Now the redhead was trying to stop Marluxia and apologize properly. Marluxia ran to the *Strigae Dorm and into the common room.

Axel finally caught him as he Marluxia began to ascend the stairs, "Marluxia. Stop. I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean it like that. You _have_ to believe me. Axel said, holding onto the pinkette's wrist and looked at the floor.

When Marluxia remained silent, Axel looked at his face and said, "Marly?"

"You didn't mean it? Really?" Marluxia whispered and tuned to look at Axel. "You know," Marluxia whispered again, leaning into the redhead so close there was less than an inch of space between their lips.

"You and Reno really are identical." Marluxia then closed the little distance between their lips, his kiss surprisingly hungry.

Axel responded for a couple of seconds, before thinking about his brother, and shoved Marluxia away.

"No Marluxia. Don't, Reno will kill me if he finds out."

Marluxia leaned in and said, "Not if he doesn't catch us," and smiled wickedly. Marluxia grabbed his lover's brother's hand and brought him upstairs to his room.

As he opened the door, Axel completely forgot about his twin brother and attacked Marluxia's lips hungrily, backing the pinkhead up against the door.

Marluxia moaned softly as he felt Axel's fingers leave burning trails following them down his arms. Axel turned and laid kisses along the other's collarbone, nipping and suckling softly.

Marluxia moaned and pushed them away from the door, shutting it behind them. Marluxia squeaked in surpriseas the shorterlifted him up and to his bed, discarding their uniforms along the way.

Axel laid Marluxia on his back, pink hair sprawled along the sheets as Axel nipped his way acorss the other's neck and upper chest.

Axel reached up and licked his soon-to-be-lover's neck and placed a kiss on his jawline. Marluxia moaned and bit down softly on Axel's neck, careful not to break skin.

Axel did the same to the pinkhead's chest; Marluxia moaned loudly and Axel quickly came up to cover the pinkette's lips with his own before whispering, "Try not to be so loud. It turns me on like you wouldn't believe but we don't know where my brother is."

Marluxia silently nodded and bit his lip, holding back his moans. Axel grinned and went down Marluxia's body, flicking his tongue on the head of Marluxia's cock. Marluxia arched his back into Axel and groaned loudly.

Axel engulfed Marluxia in his hot mouth and the pinkhead gasped in surprise, bucking his hips upward.

Axel grinned around his mouthful of cock, and started to suck softly, being careful of his fangs.

Marluxia bit his lip to keep from being too loud, instead small mewling sounds escaped his lips. He also kept whispering dirty words to them an who had their mouth on his cock. That only made the redhead suck harder.

Axel had to hold the older's hips down on the bed because Marluxia kept thrusting into his mouth after ever suck.

Without warning, Marluxia moaned out loud as he came inside Axel's hot mouth. Axel swallowed every last drop of the salty, sticky, white fluid and came up to give Marluxia a kiss.

After a long kiss, Axel sat up and said, "Okay, now you have to be quiet, unless you want someone to find us." Marluxia nodded silently and he watched as Axel put a hand on the other's thighs and spread them wide.

He then shook his head and instead flipped him over so that Marluxia was on his hands and knees. Axel put his first two fingers into Marluxia's mouth and breathed out, "Suck."

The pinkette sucked softly on the younger's fingers and Axel thought, _Damn he's got a mouth on him. I wish he was wucking on something else but I'll save that for another time._

Axel chuckled darkly and removed his fingers from the other's mouth. Then he gently inserted one long finger into Marluxia's pink entrance. Said pinkette jerked his body in surprise, then relaxed slowly around the invading digit in his ass.

Marluxia clutched the bedsheets when Axel inserted a second, then a third finger, curling each of them.

Axel thrust his fingers slowly and gently, and Marluxia moaned low in his throat. Marluxia then arched his back and screamed when he felt Axel brush his prostate.

Axel grinned and withdrew his fingers, putting his hands on the other man's hips. Marluxia looked over his shoulder and growled, "Just. Fuck. Me."

Axel wasted no time and thrust into Marluxia in one movement. Marluxia groaned lowly as Axel began to pump inside the pinkhead. All you could hear in the room was Marluxia and Axel's moans, and the bed thumping against the wall.

All of a sudden, Reno walked in and stopped dead in the doorway. Both men on the bed looked to the door and tensed up to get yelled at.

Instead Reno said, "Axel. Axel, you know better than to fuck my boyfriends...." He walked across the room and finished "....without me having some fun too."

Axel pulled out of Marluxia and walked to his twin who had unbuttoned his uniform jacket and pants. Reno kicked off his shoes and Axel helped him discard the rest of his clothes.

Axel ran his hands through the blazing red hair so similar to his own and kissed his brother' full lips while Marluxia trailed kisses down his chest. Reno moaned softly into his brother's kiss, the warmth from two men on either side of his body being too much.

Marluxia traveled lower and started to suck Reno's cock, while Axel kissed and bit his twin's neck, fangs sinking into the soft flesh. Reno body jerked at the slight pain, leaning his lower body towards Marluxia and reached up towards Axel.

As Axel sucked at Reno's neck, the older redhead came inside his lover's mouth, moaning loudly. The pinkhead and the younger redhead each detached themselves from where they were sucking and kissed Reno's lips, first Marluxia then Axel.

Reno groaned as he tasted his cum on his lover's lips and his blood on his twin's. Axel whispered after they parted, "Can I take him, Ren?"

Reno breathed out a "yes" and moved Axel so that the other redhead was on top of Marluxia yet again.

Axel needed no prodding and thrust himself deep inside the pinkette, groaning loudly. Marluxia wrapped his legs around Axel's waist as Reno shifted behind his twin and took hold of his pale, perfect hips above the pinkette's legs.

Axel pumped himself inside Marluxia, loving the sound of his name being screamed from that mouth. Marluxia screamed louder as Axel hit that sweet spot inside his body.

Axek screamed soon after because his twin thrust inside him, immediately hitting his prostate due to months of practice.

Axel arched his body backwards to Reno and moaned loudly. Reno reached forward and kissed his brother's soft, full lips as he pounded into his body.

Marluxia watched the two redheads kiss each other and it only made him feel more pleasure. Reno released his brother and both men fell foward, Axel with his hands on the bed and Reno with his hands on his twin's hips.

Each redhead pounded harder into the one beneath him, rocking the whole bed against the wall.

Axel and Reno screamed a split second before Marluxia did, each one meeting their climaxes inside each other.

Before they all collapsed onto Marluxia's bed and tried to catch their breath, Axel bit Marluxia's collarbone and Reno bit his twin's neck.

After a couple of moments, Reno breathed out, "And you two thought....you would have fun without....me...." and chuckled. The two redheads pulled out of the one beneath him and laid on their backs on the bed.

Axel was going to kiss his brother but stopped dead, staring at his twin's neck. He saw two swirly tatooes around the bitemarks he left there earlier on. He looked at Marluxia and saw the same thing on his collarbone.

"Oh shit..." Axel whispered. "What's wrong Axe-" Reno started to say before he caught sight of his brother's neck and saw the same marks.

"Oh my gosh. Does this mean...?" Axel began. Reno smilked and finished, "....we belong with eachother." Marluxia slowly opened his eyes and asked, "What are ya'll talking abou-" before seeing the marks on the two redheads. "Oh my god! Do we ALL have the marks!? But that means we all belong with eachother!"

The redheads nodded and said, "Yes, we do," and smiled.


End file.
